Un voyage dans le futur
by Sora-of-Camelot
Summary: Pendant une partie de chasse, Arthur et Merlin découvre dans la forêt, une lumière bleutée. Intrigués, ils s'approchent. Cependant, à cause de la maladresse et la curiosité du magicien, ils ont déclenché cette magie étrange, et qu'elle n'est pas leur surprise d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps ? Ce déroule pendant la saison 5 (une sorte d'épisode fictif/break)


Voila un nouveau petit One Shot produit par mes soins. Au début, j'hésitais entre fic et One Shot, mais j'ai décidé un One Shot, j'ai traité brièvement de différentes époques, mais je vous laisse voir. Je ne les ai pas trop développé, ce One Shot était surtout pour s'amuser un peu. L'idée m'est venue en cours de sport, avec une amie, et du coup voila. J'espère que ça vous plaiera, surtout de revoir notre duo préféré encore ensemble. Sachez que cette fic se déroule quelque part dans la saison 5, et que Guenièvre n'était pas/plus sous l'emprise de Morgane.

Je préviens aussi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien)

* * *

**Voyage dans le futur**

- Arthur, attendez-moi !

- Merlin, dépêche-toi un peu, nos proies ne vont pas nous attendre !

- Je sais… Mais vous savez, je…

- Merlin, ne te cherches pas d'excuses, et dépêche-toi !

Arthur et Merlin étaient en train de courir dans la forêt, le jeune roi, une arbalète à la main, le jeune valet, un bâton. Ils étaient tous les deux en pleine partie de chasse, bien que ce ne fût pas le plaisir du magicien. Il détestait la chasse, c'était un vrai calvaire. Entre le fait de s'attaquer à des pauvres mignons animaux, devoir courir non-stop, et supporter Arthur, quoique ça, dans tous les cas il devait le supporter. Mais en tout cas, il était tout le temps victime de ses moqueries incessantes.

« Si seulement je pouvais user de magie à volonté », pensait-il, rêvant de toutes les taquineries, de toutes les farces qu'il pourrait lui faire aux yeux de tous, sans craindre de se faire prendre, et jeter au bûcher.

- Merlin !

- Oui sire ?

- Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle ! Où étais-tu donc ?

- Je rêvais, désolé sire.

- Et bien atterris un peu, Merlin

Et voilà, à chaque fois c'était la même rengaine, il trouvait toujours une opportunité pour se moquer de lui. Alors que Merlin continuait à se plaindre intérieurement, Arthur fit signe de s'arrêter, mais évidemment, Merlin, trop occupé à penser que ses conditions de travailles étaient très peu favorables, ne le remarqua pas, et percuta le jeune roi. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air dur et exaspéré que son servant soit aussi tête en l'air et étourdi. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne le gronda pas, seul son habitude de lever les yeux au ciel montra à Merlin ce qu'il pensait. Arthur fit cette fois signe de silence, que Merlin remarqua cette fois-ci. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent, à peine s'ils n'osaient respirer. Le sorcier se demandait bien ce que sentait Arthur pour être autant sur ses gardes, puis, voyant une lumière bleutée, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, il comprit.

« Magie ? » Cela ne pouvait être que ça, aucun phénomène naturel, à sa connaissance, ne pouvait faire une telle chose. « Serait-ce Morgane ? » Maintenant, dès qu'il voyait de la magie dans Camelot, il pensait de suite à Morgane. Seule elle pourrait avoir le culot d'en faire sans se cacher sur les terres de Camelot. Mais que ferait-elle ici alors ? Aurait-elle un plan, a-t-elle prévu une attaque contre Arthur, une nouvelle fois ?

Merlin voulut s'avancer pour y voir un peu plus, mais il n'avait pas prévu de trébucher à cause d'une racine. Il entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, Arthur, se trouvant malheureusement pour lui, juste devant, et roulèrent ensemble jusqu'à la lumière bleue.

Les deux hommes gémirent, puis Arthur se releva, engueulant une nouvelle fois Merlin pour être aussi peu dégourdit.

- Merlin, tu ne peux pas faire attention pour une fois !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès de trébucher à cause d'une racine.

- Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas grave, t'as juste trébuché, tu m'as emporté avec toi, jusqu'ici. Et qu'aurions-nous fait si un sorcier était là, si c'était Morgane ?

- Hé bien…

- Oui, creuse avec ta petite cervelle, parce que tomber comme des fleurs ici n'est pas très bénéfique pour nous. Une chance qu'il n'y ait personne !

Arthur était bien en colère maintenant. Merlin soupira une nouvelle fois, entre la chasse et ça, aujourd'hui n'était pas sa journée. Cependant, il ne pensa plus guère aux récents évènements passés, et se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui : la lumière bleue jaillissait d'un cercle, où des symboles y étaient dessinés. Le jeune sorcier se demanda de quelle magie cela pouvait bien être, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des signes pareils.

« Je me demande ce que cela veut bien dire. » Cela l'intriguait, il semblerait que ce cercle n'appartienne pas à l'ancienne religion, donc cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre de Morgane. C'était au moins le côté rassurant. A moins qu'elle ait de nouveaux alliés magiciens, maîtrisant d'autres arcanes qu'il lui était encore inconnue, et là alors, c'était moins rassurant.

Arthur semblait tout aussi perplexe devant ce cercle et cette lumière. Mais il avait bien moins de connaissances que son valet sur la magie, et se méfiait, n'osant trop s'approcher du cercle, par crainte d'un mauvais coup.

Merlin, nous devrions nous en aller et revenir avec d'autres chevaliers. Cela peut être un piège. On doit en parler à Gaïus, peut-être que lui sait quelque chose sur cette magie.

Evidemment, Merlin ne l'avait pas écouté et s'en était rapproché, voulant à tout prix découvrir la clé de ce mystère. Il approcha le bras de la lumière bleue et lorsqu'il fut en contact, elle brilla de plein feu, éblouissant le sorcier et son roi. Arthur eut juste le temps de crier le nom de son serviteur qu'un éclair frappa le lieu où se trouvait le cercle, et les deux jeunes hommes disparurent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

Arthur et Merlin se réveillèrent difficilement. Ils avaient mal un peu partout sur leur corps, une migraine était venue s'installer dans leur crâne, et les rayons du soleil les éblouissaient un peu trop à leur goût. Ils se levèrent et observèrent le lieu, jusqu'à qu'Arthur se souvienne correctement des anciens évènements pour engueuler correctement son valet.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il pouvait bien s'agir d'un piège ? Il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à tête ! Maintenant, voilà où ça nous a entraîné on ne sait pas du tout où on est !

- Pardonnez-moi sire, je voulais voir qu'est-ce que c'était.

- Hé bien bravo, ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite.

- Pas vraiment, je ne sais toujours pas qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, il se demandait bien de ce qu'il allait en faire de servant bon à rien, qui n'attirait que les ennuis. Mais maintenant, ce qui était fait, était fait, et la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient à faire, c'était de savoir où ils se trouvaient, d'évaluer le danger, et rentrer à Camelot.

Tout d'abord, analyser les environs. Il semblerait déjà qu'ils se situent dans une sorte de bâtiment. Un immense bâtiment, le plafond étant extrêmement haut. La décoration était plutôt spéciale, des vitraux laissaient passer les rayons de soleils, illuminant la vaste pièce. L'intérieur semblait vide et le bruit résonnait. Il y était pourvu de multitudes rangées de bancs, tous en face du cœur du bâtiment où se présentait un autel.

- Est-ce une chapelle, altesse ?

- Cela y ressemblerait… Mais elle ne ressemble pas aux notre… il y a beaucoup plus de détails, de décorations… c'est tout un art… Peut-être que si nous sortions de là, nous aurons plus d'informations.

Merlin hocha la tête, d'accord avec la proposition du roi, et ils sortirent tous les deux de cette étrange chapelle.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant au milieu d'une place bondée de gens, avec de multiples commerces aux alentours. Les deux hommes semblaient relativement perdus, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Cela ressemblait aux cours, comme à Camelot, seulement, les bâtiments semblaient plus développer. L'architecture même était différente. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une ville, une ville qui semblait rayonner de richesses à leurs yeux. Pour les vêtements que portaient les gens, cela se rapprochait des leurs, mais qui s'en éloignait aussi. Il y avait bien plus d'élégance et de propreté. Les gens ici, semblaient bien plus instruits que chez eux, ils semblaient avoir une certaines cultures et connaissances. Le jeune roi décidé alors de leur demander où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, cependant, les personnes ne le comprirent pas, alors il répéta. Ce ne fut que quand il les voyait parler entre eux, qu'il comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

- Sire, qu'allons-nous faire. Il semblerait que nous possédons un langage différent, et à par le nôtre, je n'en connais aucun.

- Il nous reste plus qu'à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait nous comprendre.

- Comment ? Dans cette foule ?

- Oui Merlin.

- Mais nous n'allons jamais nous en sortir.

- Qui est à blâmer ? Je te rappel que c'est de ta faute qu'on se soit retrouver ici. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez moi.

Après ces mots, Arthur continua de poser des questions aux habitants de l'étrange ville. Seulement, ces derniers semblaient l'éviter. En même temps, avec les accoutrements que porter le jeune roi, cela valait de la méfiance. Une armure, une épée, et une cape rouge, qui pouvait bien porter ce genre de vêtement ?

Après cinq heures à tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre, Arthur et Merlin s'assirent sur des marches, fatigués de cette journée. Le soleil commençait à laisser sa place à la nuit, et la chaleur de la journée s'estompait et était remplacée par de l'air frais. Merlin commença à montrer de pessimisme, ce qui faisait souvent énerver Arthur, qui ne voulait pas se décourager, lui. Il se lamentait sur leur sort, de ne jamais pouvoir revenir à Camelot, que diraient le peuple, les chevaliers, de la soudaine disparition de leur souverain ainsi que de son servant ? Que se passerait-il là-bas s'ils s'absentaient trop longtemps ? Il craignait aussi que les chevaliers et Guenièvre, inquiet pour eux, fassent des bêtises et se mettent en danger inutilement. Il se traita lui-même d'idiot pour avoir manqué de vigilance. « J'aurais dû écouter Arthur finalement… Ma curiosité me fait défaut… »

Alors que le sorcier continuait ses lamentations dans son for intérieur. Un homme vint à leur rencontre. Arthur le regarda avec lassitude, commençant à s'y faire qu'on lui parle une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais quand l'homme ouvrit la bouge, c'était pour parler dans la langue qu'il comprenait. Les yeux d'Arthur s'illuminèrent de bonheur en voyant cet homme, il était prêt à lui sauter dans les bras, tellement il était heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre et qu'il comprenait. L'inconnu leur dit alors que c'était l'une des personnes qui l'avait prévenu que deux étrangers étaient ici, perdu, et qui ne savait pas parler l'italien.

- Je suis venu à votre rencontre, pour vous aider. Je sais que c'est difficile quand on est perdu dans un pays où on ne comprend pas la langue.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, vous avez toute ma gratitude monsieur. Mais j'ai une question, où nous trouvons-nous ?

- Vous êtes perdus à ce point-là, messieurs ? Nous nous trouvons en Italie, célèbre pour ses artistes et pour toute la culture qui y réside !

- En Italie ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'Italie ? D'où venez-vous donc ?

- De Camelot.

Un silence naquit. Camelot, l'inconnu ne semblait pas connaître, vu son air contrit, cependant, après un petit moment de réflexion, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, cela venait d'une légende, d'une célèbre légende. Puis il tiqua. Evidemment, c'était les célèbres légendes arthuriennes, avec les chevaliers de la table ronde, Merlin l'enchanteur, la quête du Saint Graal… une ville ou un pays aurait-elle prit ce nom ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- Camelot, où est-ce que ça se trouve, précisément ?

- Sur les terres d'Albion.

Albion, encore un nom inconnu sur le coup, mais avec pure réflexion, c'était le premier nom de la Terre des Angles, du Royaume-Uni ! Mais pourquoi dire que leur pays s'appelait Albion et non l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi ces moyens détournés ? D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça d'étrange, l'accoutrement du jeune blond aux yeux bleus était encore plus étrange : porter une armure, avec une côte de maille en dessous, et une cape rouge, on ne pouvait pas le rater. Jouait-il dans une pièce de théâtre, s'entraîne-t-il pour se mettre dans son rôle ? Si c'était le cas, il était très doué.

- Puis-je savoir vos noms ?

- Je me nomme Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, et lui, c'est mon valet, Merlin, présenta Arthur

- Enchanté monsieur.

Alors là, l'homme crut s'étouffer. C'est qu'en plus ils se présentaient comme tels… A quel point sont-ils dans leur rôle ? L'inconnu se racla la gorge, et reprit son sérieux.

- Je voulais dire, vos vrais noms.

- Monsieur, vous ne nous croyez pas quand je me présente comme Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot ?

- Monsieur, je vois que vous jouez très bien votre rôle, mais je sais très bien qu'il s'agit de légende, des légendes arthuriennes, datant du Vème et du VIème siècle, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes au XVIème siècle. Il y a dix siècles de différences messieurs.

Le silence naquit. Les deux jeunes hommes ne surent plus quoi dire. Comment ça, ils se retrouvaient dix siècles plus tard qu'à leur époque ? Serait-ce une blague ? Mais les architectures, toutes ces choses étranges qui leur paraissaient merveilleux en étaient une preuve. Ca n'existait pas chez eux.

Le silence des deux « comédiens » était plutôt étrange pour l'homme. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux au point d'avoir perdu les pieds de la réalité ? C'était, comment dire… déstabilisant…

Les deux hommes du Moyen-Age venaient de découvrir qu'ils avaient fait un voyage dans le temps, mais alors que le roi de Camelot voulut poser un tas de question, la lumière bleue était de retour, et ils disparurent une nouvelle fois, laissant l'homme un peu bête sur le coup.

Cette fois, ils se retrouvaient au milieu d'une ville encore plus évolués. Des gens marchaient sur le côté, évitant le milieu. Arthur pensa alors que ça devait être pour laisser la place aux chevaux. Mais ils virent des choses de ferrailles et de métal circuler au milieu, dégageant de la fumée par derrière. Arthur et Merlin se demandèrent de quoi cela pouvait s'agir, c'était des choses bien étranges. Avaient-ils encore avancé dans le futur ? Cela se pourrait. Après s'être retrouvé dix siècles plus tard, où étaient-ils ? Arthur pria qu'on parle encore sa langue et questionna un passant. Par chance, ce dernier le comprit et lui répondit qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres, la capitale de l'Angleterre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rappelèrent que l'Angleterre était un pays de la Grande-Bretagne, ou plutôt d'Albion, comme eux le savaient.

Les temps avaient encore changé, leur pays ne ressemblaient plus à celui qu'ils connaissaient, tout était différent, et maintenant de nouvelles choses circulaient. Merlin regardant par terre, découvrir un journal, pour lui c'était bien étrange, du fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'imprimé ni de journal de sa vie. Et il découvrit la date : 1887, ils étaient au XIXème siècle ! C'était un sacré voyage que de passer du Vème au XIXème en passant par le XVIème siècle !

- Arthur ! Regarde, cette fois on se retrouve au XIXème siècle, quatorze siècles plus tard qu'à notre époque.

- Alors les choses ont évolué de cette façon, en quatorze siècles ? Je ne reconnais plus rien…

- Je me demande à quoi servent toutes ces choses… Il n'y a pratiquement plus de chevaux d'ailleurs…

- Et n'en parlons pas pour les chevaliers… à croire que cela n'existe plus… A la place, nous trouvons ces gens en uniforme étrange, dit Arthur en fixant un groupe de monsieur portant un uniforme de police anglaise du XIXème siècle.

Les deux voyageurs du temps se sentirent étrangement mal à l'aise, comme épié et observé. Quoi d'étonnant, leur dernière visite dans le temps avait provoqué de la panique et de la peur avec le costume d'Arthur, peut-être est-ce étrange et suspect que de se balader en armure maintenant, avec une épée. Les hommes en uniformes s'approchaient de plus en plus, et Merlin souffla au roi qu'ils allaient surement avoir des ennuis parce qu'il portait une armure que plus personne ne portait, ainsi qu'une arme. Pour se défendre le roi dit que les hommes qui s'approchaient d'eux étaient aussi armés. Ils portaient une sorte de sabre, mais aussi une chose qu'il ne sut guère identifié.

- Messieurs, pourrait-on avoir vos papiers d'identité ?

- Pardon, nos quoi ?

- Vos papiers qui prouvent qui vous êtes ainsi que votre nationalité.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le policier qui venait de leur demander une chose étrange avec des yeux de poisson frit, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que demandait cet homme. Ce dernier soupira et demanda à ses collègues de les saisir, Arthur voulut alors leur dire qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'arrêter le roi de Camelot, mais Merlin l'en empêcha, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien à part aggraver leur situation. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette lumière bleue vienne les sauver pour voyager encore dans le temps, et peut-être par chance, les ramener à leur époque.

Cependant, rien ne se produisit, et Merlin et Arthur se retrouvèrent dans une cellule en piteux état et étroite. Ils n'eurent guère souvent leur repas, une fois par jour était le summum. Et la raison de leur arrestation était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas présenter de papiers d'identité, faisant d'eux des clandestin, mais qu'en plus, Arthur portait une arme. Voilà comment le plus grand roi de Camelot avait terminé dans une cellule de fortune. Que la vie pouvait être ironique quand elle le voulait. Il maudissait Merlin pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, et désirait plus qu'une seule chose, retourner chez lui, à son époque, retrouver sa tendre Guenièvre.

Ce fut au bout de quelques jours, lorsque les deux voyageurs du temps étaient littéralement épuisés de fatigue et de faim, que la lumière bleue rejaillit, les tirants de la prison pour un nouveau voyage.

Cette fois, c'était sur une terre dévastée qu'ils atterrirent. Marqués par plusieurs cratères non naturels et recouvert de cadavres humains, d'un camp, comme d'un autre. Des cris surgirent, des bruits assourdissants, à rendre sourd, des bruits qu'ils ne pouvaient identifier, et un silence extrêmement lourd. Le champ de bataille était vide de vie. Aucune épée, aucun cheval… Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette guerre ? Car Arthur Pendragon se doutait bien qu'il s'en agissait d'une. Certes il ignorait ce qu'elle était vraiment, n'ayant jamais vu de tels massacres, de telles boucheries.

Tout d'un coup, des cris retentirent de nouveaux, et une vague humaine déferla sur la bataille. Des tirs se firent entendre, il venait de ces étranges armes que portaient les soldats. Il suffisait seulement d'appuyer sur une gâchette pour supprimer tellement de vie. Tuer était devenu un jeu d'enfant, et mourir aussi. Des objets étranges furent envoyés dans le ciel, pour atterrir un peu plus loin, sous une explosion, causant un nouveau cratère. En voyant ce fléau, Arthur pensait que les hommes venaient ici dans la seule intention de mourir, sans espoir de victoire et de paix. Les guerres n'étaient jamais belles à voir, mais celles qu'il avait vécu avec un côté glorieux lorsqu'un camp gagnait. Mais là, même si un camp gagnerait, qu'elle serait vraiment sa victoire ? D'avoir terminé une telle boucherie ?

Merlin du tirer Arthur pour le sortir de sa torpeur et éviter des tirs. Ces armes étaient drôlement meurtrières. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entièrement tétanisés, n'ayant jamais vu de telles choses. Heureusement pour eux, la lumière bleue avait moins tardée que la dernière fois, et les sortit de cet enfer terrestre.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en ville, mais avec une légère différence : elle était déserte. Il y régnait une ambiance de terreur, de doute, de méfiance. Elle n'avait rien de chaleureux comme la dernière fois où beaucoup de monde l'arpentait avec énergie et joie. Ici régnait le désespoir et la mort. Comme si la ville était sans cesse en deuil. Les rares personnes présentes s'agissait surtout de femmes et d'enfant. Dans leur balade, ils virent des femmes travaillés dans des lieux étranges, c'étaient des usines pour l'armement, un travail masculin normalement. Un journal traina une nouvelle fois par terre. En titre : « la seconde guerre mondiale va-t-elle se terminer par la victoire des allemands ? », la date, Mars 1940. Vu qu'ils étaient capables de lire le journal, ils s'était retrouvés de nouveaux en Angleterre. Mais décidément, ça n'avait plus rien à voir. En lisant le journal, ils comprirent que des choses atroces se déroulaient dans le monde, que c'était la même guerre, enfin la deuxième du même genre de celle qu'ils avaient vu avant. Des _« nazis »_ s'attaquaient à une certaine classe de la population, des juifs. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, les uns ou les autres, mais ce qu'ils comprenaient, c'était que les nazis, les allemands, agissaient pour une cause fondamentalement mauvaise, que la France avait capitulée, que l'espoir de remporter cette guerre s'amenuisait de jour en jour pour l'Angleterre, mais que malgré tout, elle n'abandonnait pas. Et au fond, Arthur sentit son cœur se réchauffé, son pays continuait de se battre quoiqu'il arrivait, il ne voulait pas abandonner et délaisser son peuple. Il voulait le protéger jusqu'au bout. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas de cette époque, et vu le champ de bataille, il serait réduit en poussière en moins de deux secondes.

La lumière bleue rejaillit encore et les emmena dans un nouveau voyage encore. Cette fois, ce n'était plus en période de guerre, comme si tout était terminé, plus rien n'en parlait, comme si tout était oublié.

Il y avait des panneaux présentant des produits. La ville était très étrange, et immense. C'était encore le futur. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient en 2013, un nouveau millénaire, le XXI siècle. C'était seize siècles plus tard que leur époque. Quel saut dans le temps !

Cette fois, les gens semblaient indifférents, ils affichaient tous ce même visage, très peu souriaient. Des boites bizarres parlaient et à l'intérieur, l'image bougeait. Tout ça les fascinaient, mais les effrayés. Pour Arthur et Merlin, rien ne vaudrait leur monde. Certes, il y avait des défauts, mais ils étaient encore vivant dans la vie, ils avaient des choses à réaliser.

Voir le futur était quelque chose de difficilement supportable. Découvrir ce que devenait le monde qu'il tentait de construire faisait peur, savoir qu'un si grand et difficile travail était réduit dans le temps à si peu de chose. Une vie était si petite face à l'immensité du temps que ça leur donnait le vertige.

Merlin se sentait tellement mal ici, il ne ressentait plus la présence de la magie, et Arthur ne semblait pas mieux, voyant toutes ces personnes aveugles entre elle, ne voyant pas les autres. Ils ne faisaient que circuler, mais ils ne vivaient rien. Quelle tristesse dans la vie. Ils répétaient leur quotidien sans arrêt, ne se posaient aucune question. Ils ne faisaient que marcher droit devant, voulant voir toujours plus loin que l'horizon, mais n'arrivant pas à se détacher du bout de leur nez.

Le monde finirait aussi tristement que ça ? Dépendant à toutes choses aussi peu utiles dans la vie ? Cela fit frissonner Arthur. Mais il fut rassuré en voyant un jeune groupe faire de la musique et tentait d'alimenter la galerie, de voir des gens dans la rue faire les clowns ou faire des spectacle, des gens qui tentait de donner des histoires à raconter pour que chaque personne, une fois rentrée chez elle, puisse un peu changer son refrain, et dire que de nouvelles choses s'étaient produites.

Le monde changeait incroyablement vite, mais des choses n'évoluaient guères. La lumière bleue revint une dernière fois et les transporta de nouveaux chez eux. Ils atterrirent difficilement par terre, et reconnurent la forêt dans laquelle ils chassaient quelques temps plutôt. L'étrange lumière avait définitivement disparu, la seule chose qui témoignait sa précédente présence fut les souvenirs des deux jeunes hommes de leur voyage dans le temps.

- Merlin, la magie peut agir étrangement parfois. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Merlin souri, lui aussi se poser des questions sur cette chose que lui-même se permettait d'utiliser. Toutefois, ils mentionnèrent jamais leurs aventures, car même après avoir découvert le futur, ils devaient vivre sans, comme si rien ne s'était passé et accomplir leur vie.

* * *

Voila, mon second one-shot s'achève ici. Sachez que je n'ai pas que des one shots de prévus, une fic (avec des chapitres oui, est en cours) mais avant de la poster et la publier, je préfère prendre un peu d'avance, il est plutôt conseillé avec mon et mon amie. Nous avons fait trois chapitres pour l'instant, je pense qu'une fois le cinquième écrit, je commencerais à le poster.

Pour ma fic aux trois one-shots, j'attends que l'une de mes amies terminent de le taper sur son ordi (elle l'a terminée, mais il reste plus qu'à le recopier, et surtout à corriger...) pour la seconde, elle est en manque d'inspiration, du coup, elle s'est arrêtée, mais j'ai déjà lu ce qu'elle m'a passait, c'était pas mal, je pense qu'elle reprendra, mais elle regardera avant les épisodes surement...

J'espère que mon second one shot vous aura plu, des p'tites reviews ne font pas de mal, ça aide toujours pour progresser ou même tout simplement pour donner envie de continuer !


End file.
